


Don't say you're sorry

by Nami



Series: OTP Battle 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Kagami needs to ask about their match in WC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say you're sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OTP Battle.

**Don’t say you’re sorry**

 

The team leaves his house and Kagami finally gets time for himself. Kuroko’s story has moved him and he needs to think about it, but first there is something else he needs to do, has wanted to do since their match with Kaijou ended.

The red-head has to wait only few seconds before Kise picks up his call.

“Kagamicchi?” He sounds tired and Kagami wishes he was with his boyfriend right now.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kagami leans back against the couch. “How are you?”

Kise laughs quietly.

“Not bad.”

Kagami scowls; he prides himself on knowing when the blond is lying and just then he heard the lie perfectly.

“Kise, don’t lie to me.”

The silence stretches. Kagami is fine with it, knowing how painful it is to admit how much something hurts you.

“I thought I was going to get on the court and hit Hazaiki,” says Kagami slowly. He listens to Kise’s deep breaths for a minute before continuing. “… I’m sorry you lost. But we promised to not be angry at each other for winning, remember?”

Kise sighs deeply.

“I remember,” he mutters. “I’m not angry at you. I’m just tired, Kagamicchi.” There is a rustling sound, like Kise is lying in bed already. “My leg…”

“What is with it? Is it dangerous?” Kagami frowns, wishing he could see Kise’s face, wishing he could be with Kise right now.

“Not really, but… but I probably won’t be playing tomorrow” Kise’s voice is emotionless.

Kagami closes his eyes, trying not to say how sorry he is. Kise wouldn’t want to hear that. Kise didn’t text him with  _‘I’m sorry, Kagamicchi’_ after Seirin lost to Touou. He called Kagami and waited for him to talk.

The red-head is going to do the same for him now.

There are some muffled noises at the other side of the line; it doesn’t take a genius to know that Kise is either crying or trying not to.

“… I just wanted to win,” Kise whispers finally. Kagami’s arms hurt from the desire to hug him. “Is it too much to wish for?”

“No, of course not.” Kagami closes his eyes for a moment. This talk is tiring him more than today’s match did. “It was a beautiful match, Kise. Next time you’re going to win.”

This time there is happiness in Kise’s voice.

“Should I tell that to your coach, Kagamicchi? I bet she wouldn’t be happy hearing that.”

“Kise, don’t you dare.” Despite being in sour mood only few seconds ago, Kagami smiles. “She would kill me with training.”

“Then I would save you, Taiga. Your prince charming wouldn’t let you be tortured.”

“My prince charming? And who is that?” Kagami teases his boyfriend, chuckling.

Kise huffs.

“Very funny, really. Ha ha ha.” The blond sighs, sounding tired again. “You should go to bed already, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami sighs too; he doesn’t want to end this call yet.

“I know. We will meet after finals, right?”

“Yup! Better tell your team you aren’t going to celebrate with them. I need my dose of you.”

Only Kise can make Kagami blush with so few words.

“I-idiot. Go to sleep too.”

They end the call with ‘Goodnights’ and Kagami sighs again. He really wishes he had found Haizaki after his match with Kise, although it they do meet, Kagami would end up being arrested and then his coach would kill him.

Looking one last time at his phone – and the wallpaper with Kise’s sleeping face – Kagami finally goes to bed, after deciding to carry Kise on his back everywhere tomorrow.


End file.
